1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method, a recording medium, and an apparatus for controlling image displayed on display.
2. Description of the Related Art
People have referred to books and magazines describing recipes during cooking for years. Information indicating a recipe (hereinafter referred to as “recipe information”) describes, in an order of steps, contents of a plurality of steps (hereinafter referred to as “step contents”), such as “cutting vegetables” and “grilling fish”, that should be executed in the order during cooking.
In recent years, electronically displaying recipe information on a display of a cooking appliance such as a microwave oven or a mobile terminal such as a tablet terminal is becoming widespread.
However, the technique of displaying recipe information on a display needs further improvements.